There's a Time for Everything
by Sharingangate375
Summary: This is the survival story of a young woman. Followed by the destruction of her town, she must head into the heart of the wasteland to find shelter, weapons, and hopefully the ones who killed the ones she cared about.


War, war never changes… In 2077, the end of the Resource Wars brought hell to the world, burning and scarring anything in its wake. Nuclear missiles dropped all around the world, only leaving those in vaults unscathed. My grandparents were one of those lucky people. Because of them, I can live a healthy life. My people, on the other hand, aren't so lucky. The radiation poisoned their skin and burned their homes. I lead them to salvation in this town that we named "Heaven's Gate". Anyone can enter and food will be given to anyone who needs it. We're a strong community and no one has ever disturbed us. Up until a few days ago, that is. It seems a band of raiders has come together and started attacking nearby settlements. Everyone has been coming to me, asking me to protect our town. I know what to do if anyone ever tries to harm us.

"Miss Rivet, the raiders are getting closer each day. My family is getting really worried and we don't want to end up like Rivers and his town," Mike, a townsman warns.

"I know. They're starting to get even more ruthless. I've been planning a counter attack and if you have the weapons, meet with me tonight. I'm holding a town meeting," I reply. Mehail, a silver gecko I trained, always seems on edge these days. He's kind of like a warning siren, telling me when danger is near.

"Miss Rivet, the raiders are outside of the town. They're heading our way!" yells Mike.

"Dammit, I wasn't ready. Gather anyone who can fight. Those raiders won't set foot in my town." While getting up, I can see them. There's about a dozen of them, all covered in spots of blood and patches of armor. Their skin is mostly showing. I may not be the most intimidating, being only 5'9 and mostly skinny, but ever since I forged some armor for myself, I haven't felt as afraid of fighting. "Mehail, stay behind me."

The raiders are only a few feet from the town now. I can feel my stomach churning with worry for the townsfolk. They all have families and I don't want anyone to get hurt. The only thing I know to do is get to the front of the town and make sure no one dies. I pull out my lacerator, a serrated broad sword I forged long ago.

"Oh, so the leader finally shows her face," taunts a raider.

"You have one chance to leave this town," I bark back. "I don't tolerate raiders and I'm not going to show any mercy." The raiders just laughed at me. Unfortunately for them, I did train my people to fight. They're all master sharpshooters. It took years of practice, but they can hit anything if they have a rifle in hand. So, I raise my sword to the sky to signal their aim, and then I strike down. Gunfire echoed the canyon nearby and seven of the raiders fall into a bloody mess, most of them getting blown in half by the impact. The other three raiders are running at me now and I slice the first two as if they were butter. I could feel my blade tearing through muscle and bone. The last remaining raider jumped back and fell to the ground and is now begging for mercy.

"You decided to attack my town. My people! I'd be gracious if I killed you now and didn't feed you to my gecko," I yelled, letting myself be angry. "Luckily for you, however, you didn't hurt anyone in my town. Leave now and I won't have my people shoot you. Don't you ever come back, or I'll have you killed on sight." The raider just nodded in agreement and ran off.

"Miss Rivet, that was amazing," yells Harris, another townsman. "I never thought this would work so well."

"I had faith in our town, Harris. We're strong," I replied. As I turn around and look at the town, I notice something in the sky. Are those…planes? I notice fire coming from the flying deathtraps. Oh shit. "Everyone, get down!" A rain of fire pelts the town, destroying buildings, piercing flesh. All I can hear are screams. Mehail runs toward me and I can't help but to hold him close. A metal plank falls on us both. For a few moments, I just stay there, hoping the fire ends. After only a small bit of time, it stops. I poke my head out to see the plane flying in another direction. I stumble out of the only small crevice that the fallen chunk of metal allowed me. I helped Mihail out as well. As soon as I saw the town, I couldn't help but to feel sick. Blood and rubble filled the crater that was my town only moments ago. I walked up to it, feeling tears in my eyes. I never cried. I had seen worse in the wasteland, but never with people I cared for this much. I said a small prayer for the town and looked into the canyon ahead of me. I have no one now. I'm back at square one. Who did this? Why?! I have to find out, no matter what. Mehail and I walk into the canyon, not knowing what lies ahead.


End file.
